A Weird Experience
by the Last Flowerchild
Summary: After years of sibling rivalry, brothers Cooler and Frieza find themselves caught up in each other. Mature content, CoolerxFrieza slash. If you don't like it, then don't read it.


_A Weird Experience  
**we don't claim anything except the idea of the story**  
Written by Nezune Otoki & the Last Flowerchild_

* * *

Frieza stood on the barren wasteland of a planet, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes full of hateful malice towards his older brother. "So, Cooler, _this _is your planet? Hmm…" he looked around and then smiled a little. "I think," he said cleverly, "that I'll be taking this over." He said this knowing quite well that this wasteland belonged solely to his older brother, Cooler, that it was the first planet that he'd really managed to conquer. For him to even joke about taking it away from him was the most horrible thing that he could do. Still, Frieza wanted it, and whatever he wanted, he would have. His brother, on the other hand, didn't want to seem to have anything to do with him; as soon as he'd been able to, Cooler had fled his younger brother's influence to create his own empire. This fact greatly angered Frieza. Now he stood, uninvited, on his brother's soil, threatening to overtake him.

Cooler scoffed at his younger brother with anger and blew up in his face knowing he was away from their father. "You will do no such thing you annoying, little alien pest! You have no right to take the only planet I own you brat!" He wasn't letting his own little brother, Frieza, take the only thing he had as a home. "Just go to one of your millions of planets away from me, and take dad with you while you're at it. I didn't even want you to come here so why are you even standing here you prat?"

For some reason, Frieza only really heard the part where Cooler told him to get away. This both enraged and tortured him. Cooler had never spoken to him like this before; of course they'd exchanged their fair share of insults, but nothing like this. His eyes grew wide, and he backed away slightly, but still didn't yield. In an instant his nerve returned to him and he was glaring up at his elder brother, his voice full of hatred, _"I'm _a brat? Oh, really?" he screeched in his high-pitched voice, "Well at least I'm nowhere near as pathetic as you are; you only _wish _that you were half as successful as me, and whenever I take this sorry piece of rock away from you, I'm going to make you cry over it, you idiot!" This wasn't him. He had hundreds of minions—employed mostly by his father, of course—to do his bidding. He was Frieza, he didn't yell, and he certainly never argued. Nobody argued with him, the supreme ruler of the universe. Who did Cooler think that he was? He was Frieza, the vicious King Cold's youngest son, and he always got whatever he wanted.

Cooler cackled darkly. "Me? Pathetic? At least I don't whine to dad whenever I don't get what I want. I actually take it like a man while you complain to dad to make everything better. You're lucky he favors you so much Frieza. Then again dad always did spoil you rotten since you were the new baby." His face became serious once again realizing Frieza threatened to take his own home away from him. He was not going back to live with his annoying younger brother and father who favored Frieza. No. It was the reason he left in the first place. It was all Frieza's fault his dad ignored him at all. ' _I get one planet and have to work my ass off to get it, but Frieza was just given planets!' _Enraged cooler stomps off leaving his younger brother in the dust.

Frieza was taken aback by the fact that someone had just turned their back on him—_him, _the almighty Frieza. He felt his anger seething as he ran after his brother. "You idiot, don't you dare walk away from me, don't you _dare!" _when Cooler still didn't listen, Frieza stopped chasing after him and stamped his three-toed foot into the dirt like an angry little kid. "You'd better quit it this minute, or I'm telling daddy!" Still, no reaction. _Don't you dare ignore me…_for some reason it hurt him deeply when his brother paid him no mind. He wanted to be the center of his attention always. Finally Frieza let his rage get the best of him. "Come over here and face me if you're such a man! Come back here, you damn prick!" he howled, raising his hand. He fired a few blasts after his brother. One hit his shoulder, burned it a little, and finally made Cooler stop in his tracks. He turned and faced his little brother at last, a deadly look on his face. Frieza licked his lips; he loved to hurt people, he loved to see them in pain. He wanted to make his brother cry and grovel at his feet, beg for mercy from his horrible wrath.

Cooler's eyes now held a deathly glint in his glare. He pointed a purple finger to his younger brother and said with venom dripping in his voice. "You just crossed the line you spoiled brat!" In an instant Cooler was beside his brother as he punched Frieza in the face. As frieza flew Cooler raced beside him again and landed a tail whip against the younger alien's face. As Frieza hit the ground Cooler laned ontop of him and readied a punch to knock him out; only no punch came. Cooler stopped struggling with himself for some odd reason._ 'What is this? Why can't I finish him off?_ He looked into a frightened Frieza's eyes and felt a tug in his chest. '_I can't-I can't do it…..'_

Frieza swallowed down the blood that was in his mouth and then blinked. What was wrong? Why was Cooler holding back like this? He'd never known his brother to show him any mercy, not if he could help it. Unless Daddy was around, Frieza would be constantly tormented by his elder brother. What was happening here? "You…" he suddenly he felt almost bad about what he had said before—_almost. _"…you are going to hit me?" Cooler lowered his fist even more and slowly a look of near regret came upon his face. Frieza realized just then that he was so close to his brother and he was panting. Their chests were nearly touching. He blinked back the tears of pain that were in his eyes and tried to get up, but couldn't. Cooler was kind of pinning him to the ground.

'_What the hell? Why do I feel wrong about doing this? As if I'd actually regret hitting him ; iv'e done it before, so why can't I do it now!'_ Cooler scanned his younger sibling over and finally came up with a conclusion to this puzzling incident. He couldn't hit him unless Frieza hit back. '_Of course, he's not putting up a fight, and since I like a challenge when I fight I can't hit him.'_ Cooler then lowered his fist all the way, then stood up leaving again. "Be lucky I spared you this time you insolent brat, because the next time this happens I won't be so generous." He then continued walking; feeling his chest hurt even more now than when he was about to strike Frieza. '_What the fuck is going on with me? I didn't hit him, so why am I still feeling like this. It feels like my chest cavity is about to be crushed.' _Before Cooler could begin interrogating himself again, a disc like ship landed onto his barren home planet. A scowl set on his face as he knew who it belonged to. '_Dad'_

Frieza jumped back a little. Without realizing it he was pulling Cooler back; he stopped and glared down at the ground. So what if his father yelled at or hit his brother? What did he care? King Cold stepped off of his ship and made his way over to the two boys, his eyes scanning the barren planet. "Hm, so this is Cooler's first takeover; not as impressive as your work, Frieza."

"I think that it's fine." Frieza blurted out. As soon as he did, he regretted it. What was he talking about? This place was horrible, yet here he was defending his brother. His father gave him a curious look.

"What are you talking about? Stop trying to spare your brother's feelings—this place is utterly horrible. I'm surprised that you even bothered to stay here after setting one foot on it." He continued on about how much of a disappointment Cooler was, and all the while Frieza felt a kind of unbearable anger rising up in him until he couldn't contain it anymore.

"You're stupid! He's doing his best, so just shut up! You don't know anything, Father, you're…" he wanted to continue, but suddenly his sense returned to him. His father was more than twice his size, and although he wouldn't _want _to strike Frieza, he would in order to make a cruel example out of him. After all, at the end of the day King Cold desired power, and he exercised his power of his sons by any means necessary. That was why, for the first time in his life, Frieza found himself being slapped by his father.

Cooler stood there in shock of what he just heard. _'Frieza backing up my take over? What in the hell is going on here? Frieza never supported me or my decisions before, so why do it now?'_ Cooler was brought out of his trance when his father actually struck Frieza. His red eyes widened and a sudden anger flowed through his veins, but he knew better than to do what Frieza just did. Instead he watched in silent anger as his younger brother just got hit by their father. Cooler always hated his father after Frieza was born. The brute treasured Frieza more than anything, even more so than him, cooler, the first born. Ever since Frieza came into his dad's life Cooler had been pushed aside to nothing. That's why he left to get away from his dad and his spoiled younger brother.

The second time that King Cold's hand collided with his son's face, Frieza was already openly sobbing and trying in vain to defend himself. His words had cut his father deeply; he was pissed, and he wasn't one to hold in his anger. "Daddy, please, I'm sorry, I take it back, take it all back—I love you, I love you…" King Cold hesitated, his right mind seemingly returning to him.

He smiled down at Frieza, placed a hand on his head and said cordially, "I know, son, I know." For a moment it seemed as though they had forgiven each other, but Cold's rage returned to him and he punched his youngest son in the face and sent him flying back into his brother. Frieza limply fell at Cooler's feet, his cheeks red with shame. He didn't meet his older brother's gaze, knowing that he'd probably find amusement there. Of course he figured that his brother was probably enjoying this. He couldn't blame him.

All Frieza could find the nerve to do was repeat over and over, in a nearly inaudible voice, "I take it back, take it back…"

Cooler was emotionless on the outside, but on the inside there was a battle going on. Yes Cooler did feel bad about his brother being hit, but the brat did deserve it. Cooler looked down at the quivering alien and shook his head slightly. It didn't matter who you were you never said that to king Cold never. Even if you were Frieza you still couldn't say that. '_Insolent brat, you know better than to insult dad. Why did you do it though? Usually you agree with everything dad says about me. You hate me, so why are you trying to stick for me?' _Without thinking Cooler placed a three toed foot over his younger sibling protectively. '_What am I doing? Shouldn't I be glad he's finally getting beaten?...Yes I am, but for some reason I don't like dad hitting him….no only I deserve to hit and torture him.'_

Frieza barley knew what was happening. All he knew was that he hurt very badly, and he was completely ashamed of himself. He wasn't a fool; he'd realized the severity of what he'd said after the words had left his mouth. He knew that he was wrong, but still…he sniffled and, unsure of what to do now, curled up at Cooler's feet. "Well don't be like that, get up!" King Cold snapped, clapping his hands together, eager to move on with his other affairs. He had come to this place for a reason, after all. He turned his attention to Cooler and approached him. He reached down, kicked Frieza a little, and said coolly, "We're not done here; you won't get off that easily after saying something like that to me." Then he said to his oldest son, "And you—you are absolutely pathetic. You call _this _a successful takeover? Please. Obviously you have no clue how to really do something. I was hoping that maybe Frieza could teach you something, but obviously he's not in his right mind."

Frieza sniffled and, without knowing what he was doing, he scooted a little closer to his brother. "Take it back." He kept saying, his voice weak. Although he knew that Cooler would never, ever defend him against anyone or anything—especially their father—he still prayed silently, _Make it stop…protect me…_

Cooler instinctively stood in front of his beaten brother and draped his tail over the petite body. "The only reason I came here was because I couldn't stand you spoiling Frieza and casting me aside all the damn time. Honestly though I thought you were here to damage me not you perfect prodigy." He spat the last couple of words with years of hatred. "If anyone is going to be beaten then do it right and punch me into oblivion instead of Frieza like it always is." Cooler didn't realize what he was saying until he was done. '_Now why in the world did I say that! I expected to rant on his I'm pathetic comment, but I'm sitting here defending Frieza? I must be going insane or something…..then again I'm the only one who can hurt Frieza and it will only be me.'_

Frieza heard his brother's words and his eyes grew wide. He didn't dare make a move, though. His father had hurt him enough. He did, however, discreetly nuzzle close to Cooler's tail, seeking some kind of comfort.

Cooler felt movement on his tail. Curious he looked back to see Frieza nuzzling his tail. Heat suddenly shot through Cooler's veins and up to his face. The next thing he knew, he was colliding with a mountainous rock. His father had struck him. It was only a matter of time before he was hit by King Cold and Cooler knew it. '_Now I'll just take the beatings until they leave.'_ Just then a series of hits, punches, and ki blasts bombarded Cooler repeatedly. Minutes passed and the barrage of fighting continued. It seemed like hours until King Cold finally came to a stop, letting Cooler's battered body collide with the hard ground. Cooler didn't get up or even try to move; knowing it would be the last thing he probably would do.

Frieza managed to sit up to watch the attack. He got up and went shakily over to his father, and leaned heavily against him. He hugged King Cold's arm, sobbing horribly. "D-Daddy, he's sorry now. I'm sorry, we'll never talk to you like that again." King Cold narrowed his eyes at his son.

"What, so now you expect me to believe that you and your brother are best friends or something? Why are you standing up for him?"

Frieza just huddled closer to King Cold. Of course he was still mad at him, but by doing this he was giving Cooler a break, and he supposed, for some reason, that this made it worth it. "We're not friends, daddy. We're not anything, but we've learned our lesson. Besides," he knew the exact way to make King Cold soft, "I love you." He let tears fall from his eyes. As if by magic, his father's rage began melting away.

"Very well," he said, nodding to his youngest son, "now that I've taught your useless brother a lesson, would you like for me to take you back home?"

"Home?" he glanced over at his brother and shook his head. "I think…I believe that I want to stay here."

"What? But wh—"

"Just leave me alone, please, daddy." He said this, making it seem as though he was quite hurt by his father's actions. This made King Cold almost regret what he'd done. "I think that I want to be alone, now."

"Well, I know how sometimes you need your time…" King Cold frowned. He went over to Cooler and, although Frieza made sounds of protest, gave him one more punch, for good measure."I do so hope for your sake that you've learned something today."

"Daddy!" Frieza cried, sounding worried. "Yes, he's learned it…_please!"_

Cooler took it all in as his dad gave him a final punch. His body ached, but his eyes widened as he heard Frieza stating that he didn't want to go back to the ship. He began to sit up with great difficulty, but did so any way. '_No Frieza can't stay here…not on my planet with me. He'd try to finish me off as soon as dad left, and I'm not having that!'_ "Frieza…..go home….you can't stay here. This is my planet and I refuse to let you stay here with me. So go home with dad and be pampered like always….and leave…me here…." Cooler then fell into the unconscious due to so much blood loss.

"Well?" King Cold asked, a small smile on his face. He knew exactly what his son planned to do. "Will you clean up the mess?"

Frieza said, bowing slightly to King Cold, "Yes, father."

"And don't leave any traces; I don't want any blood on this planet after I take it over." He said before turning and heading back to his ship. Frieza watched him take off, his face full of worry. He cast a glance over to his brother and began panicking. What should he do? He had no clue…Cooler shifted a little and let out a groan. Frieza knelt down next to him and tried to wake him up. When this didn't work, he frowned. "Brother, please wake up. You're stronger than this…" he sighed and then rose to his feet. He had no clue what to do.

He needed some time to himself to sort things out, anyway. His father did expect him to kill Cooler, after all, and if he didn't, then he would be in trouble…then again, after all that his father had put him thru, why should he care about what the malicious king wanted? Frieza walked a ways away from where Cooler was lying and looked out at the red sky. He allowed himself to begin to sob. He was so confused.

He didn't know why he was being so kind to his brother, why he was suddenly so willing to disobey his father…this only made him cry harder. Suddenly he lost the will to continue standing, and he fell to his knees, hugging himself. Why did the hard decisions always fall upon his shoulders? He was the youngest in the family, and since the day that he was born he'd been expected to be the best at everything. It was becoming too much for him.

Cooler regained his consciousness and opened his eyes slowly. His ears soon picked up on his brother's crying. '_What the hell are you crying about Frieza?'_ He struggled to get up; sending pain throughout his body. He then took careful steps to the spoiled brat stopping when he was right behind him. "Frieza stop you're pathetic crying at once you insolent baby. Why are you still here is an even better question." When Frieza didn't answer Cooler growled and wrapped his tail around Frieza lifting him up facing him. "Answer me when I talk to you little brother." He winced at the pain, but knew this would be the only way he could get Frieza to answer. When no answer came again Cooler growled even louder while tightening his tail's grip on Frieza.

"I…can't leave you, not when you're like this." He said this without realizing that ironically, Cooler was the one demonstrating more power just then. Frieza struggled against the iron grip of his brother's tail.

Cooler scoffed at this and constricted his tail tighter. "And why not Frieza? You could've just left me on my home. You could have gone back with dad and talked to him about your hatred towards me, because that's what you both have in common." He spat. His body slightly shivered as he willed tears to stay in their tear ducts. '_I will not cry. I will not cry in front of him. It will only make me look so weak to him. Damnit Frieza I hate you and you hate me….why did dad make you so spoiled?...you used to love me and I you until dad decided he loved you better….' _

"No, he's wrong…" Frieza managed to say, writhing in pain. "Leave me alone; you're holding me too tight, you idiot." Cooler's grip didn't lessen, in fact it tightened slightly. This made Frieza let out a little moan; he was so constricted that he could barley breathe, but for some reason he loved it. It made him feel exhilarated, and in a moment he felt an incredibly warm, sensual feeling flowing throughout his tiny frame. "Uh…Cooler, let me go!" _…or hold me tighter, _he thought, his white cheeks turning red for a moment.

Cooler now had interest in what Frieza was saying. "Oh? Really now? How is he wrong? What is so wrong Frieza, and what's with that little noise you made?" Cooler was utterly confused by his brother's actions. What could that noise possibly mean? Pain? Yes indeed it was. A smirk sttled onto Cooler's face as he continued to tighten his grip on Frieza.

"Ah…stop it!" He said, nearly crying as he felt himself giving into his brother more and more. He felt as if he were about to completely break—in more ways than one. That warm feeling spread even further, to his tail, and in an attempt to forget about his growing need, he twirled his tail around Cooler's, which continued to squeeze him. He wanted to beg his brother to either quit this or touch his tail; he was going insane. Why did he like this so much? Still, he was Frieza, and he refused to beg. Instead he let his head fall back and his body become relaxed in Cooler's grip. "Fine, do what you want to me; I can't stop you anyway." _Damn it, my tail! _It seemed to have a mind of its own. It kept teasing and poking at Cooler.

Cooler had been chuckling until he felt something poking at him. He glanced at his own tail seeing that what was poking his tail was Frieza's own tail. Puzzled he loosened his grip around his brother and brought him close so that their noses were almost touching. "Why are you poking me with your tail insolent brat?" Cooler slid a purple hand to the other's tail and gripped it firmly into his hand. He heard another faint noise come from the spoiled alien's mouth so he tugged on it while saying. "What's wrong you spoiled brat, don't like me pulling on your tail? Then why don't you go back to dad you hate me anyway."

"I don't hate you, exactly." He said, turning red as he felt his brother's warm breath against his skin. "I just…" He shut his mouth and gasped as he felt Cooler squeeze his tail. "Ah—oh…what the hell are you doing to me, you idiot? I…ah…" he shut his eyes tightly and once again tried to get away. This wasn't good. He sensed that he was quickly losing control, and that was something that he just couldn't have, no matter what. He was Frieza, he was always in control, always. "Brother, I—I don't want to leave you, never…" Cooler let out a sort of annoyed hiss and yanked at Frieza's tail roughly, still demanding explanation. "I don't want to be away from you!" he confessed at last. He urged more of his tail into his brother's strong hands.

Cooler suppressed his oncoming gasp as his brother willingly pushed his tail into his hand. This was not something he expected. '_It's almost like he wants me to grab his tail. What the hell does this mean that he isn't in pain!'_ He was brought back to reality when Frieza started wriggling around. Cooler then felt a warm feeling wash over him. He then remembered his anger and viciously told Frieza. "Lies! You of all people hate me! What makes you so sure that you'd want to be near me your older brother! It's not like you love me anymore you spoiled brat! You have dad to love you and pamper you!" Shouting at Frieza like that about him used to loving hm wasn't what shocked as that he was crying about it that shocked Cooler. "What are these tears?….I don't cry. Cooler doesn't cry why am I crying!" Cooler then furiously wiped away his tears with his own hand; forgetting Frieza for a moment.

Frieza frowned. "You're crying? But you've never…" he flashed back to a moment of their childhood. They'd been young, and Cooler had just been punished by his father; it was only the second punishment that he'd ever received, and he was still not used to being disciplined. It had been back whenever they'd actually been halfway close. He'd walked in and seen his older brother in a corner of his room sniffling and crying.

'What's wrong?' he'd asked, approaching him timidly.

'I got punished by daddy.'

'For what?'

Cooler wiped the tears from his cheeks and then said, 'Something that you did.'

Frieza suddenly felt horrible with himself. Now it was the same ordeal—Cooler was crying over something that he himself had done. He let out a moody sigh and managed to free himself from his brother's grasp at last. Cooler wasn't that focused on him anymore. Frieza acknowledged this and cautiously nudged his older brother's shoulder. "Cooler, I…I wish that you would stop that. I don't _hate _you, I really never have, it's just that—damn it!" he cursed to himself then said at last, though the fact shamed him, "I just hate the fact that you're always away now. I never wanted you to leave, but then you got fed up and left and I…I lost it." He looked away, totally embarrassed with himself and his spoiled actions. "I just wish that you'd come home."

Cooler's eyes widened. He then looked at Frieza with disbelief. He studied his brother carefully looking over the fragile form. Half of Cooler wanted to console him and be with him like when they were younger, but the other half wanted to torture him with unspeakable pain; to let his hatred flow free. He carefully reached his tail out stroking his damaged cheek gently. His instincts cried out for Cooler to hit his younger brother; to make him suffer just as much as he had suffered. Only, he couldn't bring himself to do so. " You want me home?...You -you miss me?" His purple hand slowly touched Frieza's arm lightly. '_Why? Why are you telling me this all now? Why am I feeling these feelings of warmth, hope, and…love? Damnit all he's my brother and a male!'_ He stared at his brother with his tail and hand still on Frieza. He felt his lips twitching into a small smile at the contact that hadn't been lost yet. '_Odd this feels so weird yet I like it.'_

Frieza gave Cooler an assuring nod, but still cast his eyes down, not wanting to make eye contact with his elder brother. "I want you all to myself. I guess that I really am selfish." He said this with a sort of sad chuckle. The one thing he wanted most in the universe, he couldn't have or gain by force. No matter how much he desired Cooler's affections, he would never be able to get them. He felt the eyes of his brother boring into him, and shrank back. "So you _want _me to go away? Fine, whatever you want, brother." He sensed Cooler's growing discomfort and took a few steps away from him. "Obviously you don't feel like putting up with me, and I can't say that I blame you. I have put you thru hell, after all. You'd be better off killing me right here." He turned his back on his brother, trying to hide the tears that were beginning to roll down his cheeks. He'd messed up by telling Cooler how he felt; clearly his brother hated him even more, and was going to kill him any moment…after that embarrassing admission he wouldn't mind death. He placed a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle the sounds of sorrow that were rising up in his throat.

Cooler's heart ached again at his little brother's sorrow. He wanted to take him in his arms and make his pain go away. '_Why is it that all of a sudden I don't want him to be in pain anymore…that's all I wanted to do ever since I was cast aside like dirt….and now I want to shield him from everything hurtful?' _One more look at his broken brother made Cooler's decide. '_Oh fuck it all.'_ Purple hands hurriedly gripped Frieza's arms and pulled him forward into Cooler's chest. Before Frieza could get away the elder brother's arms locked around his fragile body tightly. Cooler's body shivered with pent up frustration and sorrow as he spoke softly into his younger brother's ear. "I don't want you to leave Frieza." The arms tightened more around the white, petite alien. "I can't kill you brother….I just can't. I also know that I don't hate you like I say I do. I guess I was always upset at you getting everything and leaving me behind….we used to be so close. Then dad spoiled you and you forgot about me." He chuckled sadly. "Then you began to act like him, and I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want my only brother to see me as a bother, so I left also escaping dad's wrath of hatred for me." He clung to his younger brother afraid that he might leave if he let go.

Frieza began to cry openly at this admission. He recalled how viciously his father had attacked Cooler and felt himself trembling with fear. He acted like _that? _"Cooler, I..." he started crying, and then hugged his brother tightly. "…I promise that I'm not like him. Please don't hate me. All that stuff that happened…all that stuff that I did to you, it wasn't me, I swear. I'm not him." He nuzzled Cooler's chest. "Please, just hold me tighter." This last part he said without realizing it, and whenever Cooler pulled him closer, he began to blush. At last he said in a small whisper, "I didn't ask for dad to treat you like that, you know. I never wanted that…" When he thought of all of the hell that he and his father had put Cooler thru, it was enough to make him sick with regret. "This is all my fault," Frieza said, his voice breaking. "you're never going to come home or talk to me again after today, and it's all my fault, because I was such a horrible brother…"

Cooler just held his little brother closer to him whispering into the younger sibling's ear. "Frieza, you may have been a spoiled brat after dad pampered you, but you were always a good brother." Cooler's grip around Frieza tightened as the elder's purple tail gently coiled around the younger's tail. " If you really are miserable like you say you are, then I'll return home with you and dad. If I can without dad killing me first."

"No! I never want to see father again." he shook his head. "No, I'm never going back to him again, not after what he did to you." True, he was still aching from the beating that he'd received, but Cooler looked much worse. Frieza let out a sigh and then pressed his face against his older brother, seeking comfort. "You're an amazing brother, a far better one than I deserve." He thought back to all of the things that he'd stolen from Cooler over the years, whether it was toys or even their Father's attention. He finally worked up the confidence to meet his brother's gaze. "Cooler, I'll give you whatever you want—all of my planets, my servants, everything, because I really don't deserve any of it. I don't need it, all I need is for you to be happy with me…for you to like me…love—" he cut himself off. No, he wouldn't go that far. Not yet, anyway.

"Well now what do I want then?" Cooler asked himself. '_What do I want? I could use planets, but really what good would that do? Hmmm, well maybe one planet, but what more do I want?' _His mind flashed back to when he was his happiest, and surprisingly it was when Frieza was still his little baby brother. When they were each other's worlds; always playing with each other and helping the other out. A smile lit up on Cooler's face while reflecting his childhood. He also noticed that he was looking down at Cooler with a warm feeling. '_Yes I know now what I want….my Frieza.'_ Placing a hand under his little brother's chin; forcing him to look up. "Frieza I know what I want. I want one of your planets that are far away from here, so that we can escape dad for a while." A smile slipped onto Cooler's face. "I also want one more thing, and this is want more than anything….I want you little brother."

Frieza was taken aback by this admission. "I don't get it…you could have killed me, and I would've had it coming…" a meek little smile began to spread across his face. "So you don't hate me?" He felt himself fill up with happiness. He threw himself at Cooler and then said happily, "You don't hate me…I…" he almost wanted to cry. How long had he waited to hear that? Ever since they'd been kids, he'd looked up to Cooler, idolized him in every way. Cooler was, after all, the better looking one—beautiful, Frieza thought—and he was better at fighting. Now that Frieza thought about it, although he'd refused to admit it to himself before, Cooler was superior to him in every way. Frieza considered himself lucky to even be in his brother's presence.

Cooler smiled and hugged Frieza as tightly as he could, if that was even possible. "No I don't hate you, I was just always angry and jealous of you that's all." Cooler smiled down at his little brother feeling his chest swell with warmth. He then pulled away and wiped the younger, white male's cheeks with a purple thumb. The elder also noticed a light blush on his little brother's face as he cleaned Frieza's face. Cooler then realized something that Frieza still never answered his question earlier. "Frieza You still need to answer me. Why did you want me to stop gripping your tail when you obviously wanted me to gab more?"

Frieza's eyes grew wide. He shrank away from Cooler slightly and answered, "Because I like it far more than I should. It makes me…" his tail flicked Cooler's hand, demanding attention. Frieza gave his brother a cunning smile. _Go ahead, _he begged silently, _touch it already. _"You can touch it if you want. I wouldn't mind." He said, looking as innocent as he could manage. "You can touch me as much as you want."

Cooler's confused look turned into a sinister grin as he quickly grabbed Frieza's tail. He heard a slight moaning noise coming from his little brother, so Cooler tightened his hold on the white tail. "So little brother you get turned on when I do this?" Cooler's red eyes held mischief in them seeing his little brother get hot for him. '_Oh this will be interesting.'_ Cooler's purple fingers then began fondling the slick tail in his hold; earning more moans from Frieza. "My my little brother since when have you thought of me like this?"

This was a good question. Frieza could remember a time when his innocent fascination for his brother had turned into something more. He smiled. "Once when we were younger we were fighting, and you pinned me down, and your tail touched mine…" Frieza shuttered out of the sheer pleasure of the memory. "Then you hit me…" he let out another moan and curled up in Cooler's arms. "Damn this is too good." He whispered as he felt his brother roughly stroke his tail. "More, more, please, Cooler…" he didn't really realize that he was begging. They hadn't even really begun yet, but already Frieza was melting into Cooler's embrace. Shyly he peered up into Cooler's face, saw the look of satisfaction that his brother was giving him, and asked, biting on his lower lip innocently, "Why do you like torturing me?"

It was Cooler's turn to think about this. He smirked using his other hand to grope the younger's ass. After hearing a gasp rip through his brother's throat he explained himself. "I guess I just like it when I know I have control over you, and not to mention that you look so sexy when you're on the ground beneath me." Cooler said flashing his white teeth. He chuckled darkly as Frieza curled up to him more pleading him to continue. As Cooler looked down at Frieza's pleasured expression he felt a burning urge to claim his siblings lips. A low growl escaped Cooler's throat just thinking about how good it might feel to place his own lips on Frieza. Cooler leaned in closely to his little brother licking his own lips before crashing them onto Friezas'. '_So soft and slick mmm just like his tail_.' He thought. His lips moved slowly against Frieza's coaxing him to participate as well.

Frieza let his eyes close and trusted Cooler to lead things along. He allowed his brother's tongue to invade his mouth, and he played along as he felt his tail being stroked. His eyes snapped open when Cooler squeezed his tail roughly. He let out a series of moans before ending the kiss and saying breathlessly, "Ah…Cooler, more…"

Cooler grinned evilly grabbing his tail more roughly; wanting to hear more of those delicious noises string from Frieza's mouth. The hand groping his little brother's ass slowly moved; traveling up the younger alien's back and around to his crotch. Cooler chuckled as his hand connected with his brother's cased erection. The tip was beginning to slide out of it's sheath; making Cooler excited. "Hard already little brother?" Cooler asked laughing darkly. He then leaned in to Frieza's ear whispering, "I have only begun little brother." With that Cooler began rubbing the base of Frieza's tail; earning a long moan. "That's right moan for me Freiza. Know who is doing this to you." The hand pressing against Frieza's crotch moved poking the tip. The younger sibling let out a pleading cry, which pleased Cooler very much.

"You like it when I touch there don't you little bother?" Cooler's thumb rubbed the pointed head; paying extra attention to the slit where white pre cum was beginning to ooze out. Frieza's moans and cries of pleasure told him everything as he continued his assault on his brother' head. Before Frieza knew it his whole shaft had revealed itself to his older brother.

"Ah…uh" Frieza let out a pleasured cry and clung to his brother. "Cooler, more, give me more!" he couldn't get enough of his older brother touching him. He didn't have much self control, so he felt himself about to climax. Something stopped him, however; Cooler quit his relentless torture of his brother, almost as if he sensed how close his brother was to climaxing. Frieza wouldn't have this. He pressed himself and his erection closer to Cooler and whimpered. "Don't stop." His tail wound around his older brother's hand, demanding more. "I love it when you touch me."

He chuckled and untangled his hand from his little brother's tail. "Not until you-." Cooler grabbed Frieza's hand leading it down to his own hardened flesh. The tip was poking out of it's sheath; dripping pre cum. Cooler smirked at his little brother's reaction to it and removed his hand from Frieza's. "Do to it whatever you want Frieza." Cooler said as his tail wound around Friezas'.

The younger brother grinned and stole a quick kiss before getting down on his knees. He licked his lips and let his hands glide across Cooler's purple flesh. He noticed that his brother's body was totally stiff with anticipation. Frieza let a devious look come across his face. He carefully ran a finger along the tip of Cooler's erection and snickered when his brother let out a little sound of pleasure. "Come on, you can do better than that, Cooler." He said, smirking. His hand began stroking Cooler. His pale fingers glided up and down his brother's length and just as he heard a moan of pleasure escape his brother's throat, he stuck out his tongue and let it lick and taste Cooler's erection. When he saw how much pleasure this gave his brother, he gladly wrapped his lips around the length. He sucked on it until he felt a hand pressing on the back of his head, forcing him to take more of it into his mouth. He pressed even closer to Cooler and sucked him in deeper, then pulled away and began stroking him again. He noticed that they were both panting. Frieza flashed his brother a smile and began licking at him again. Cooler was so much harder now, so much bigger. Frieza could only imagine how good that would feel inside of him. This made him turn red. He ran a thumb across the tip of Cooler's erection. "I'll give you anything you want…I'll do anything…" He ran his lips along his brother's hard length before adding, "You can do what you want to me…"

In that instant Frieza found himself pinned to the ground with Cooler hovering above him like a predator. "Ok then little brother,you asked for it." He said smirking. The older brother then grinded against Frieza's erection. Cooler grinned as his little brother let out a delectable moan. Cooler continued to grind their erections together; shuddering at the skin on skin contact. "my my little brother….you're so hard." Cooler said. The elder brother then kissed Frieza again; tailing his tongue down the white neck to Frieza's hard chest. Cooler traveled down to his little brother's navel and dipped his tongue inside earning more moans and a harder erection. Cooler stopped tormenting his navel traveling down to his erect, pink flesh. "Heheh I didn't think you would be this hard for me Frieza." Cooler said licking the pink tip. He felt Frieza tense up followed by a long moan. Intrigued Cooler repated this action several times; elicting moans from his brother's mouth. He then engulfed Frieza's aching flesh; coating it in saliva. A loud gasp was heard followed by many moans. Cooler sucked and twirled his purple tongue around Frieza's head. His hand gripping the base as his other hand played against his little brother's entrance.

Cooler then felt hands on his head pushing him to take more in. He complied giving his brother what he wanted. He smirked as he also pushed a finger inside of Frieza. His name slipped from Frieza's lips as he did this. After pumping into him a few times Cooler added another finger into his brother's tight heat. As he pumped and sucked he could feel Frieza writhing underneath him. '_Good just the way I like it.'_ With each moan Frieza let slip out Cooler's own erection continued to grow more aroused to the point where it ached to be inside of Frieza.

"Never knew…" Frieza said, sobbing a little with agonizing pleasure. _…never knew that your fingers were so big…_ "Oh…ah…" he felt the warmth of his brother's mouth bearing down on his aching flesh. "Please just fuck me already!" he begged, reaching for Cooler's hand. "I'm ready, just do it!" Cooler gave him a condescending smile. No, there was much more that he was going to do before he allowed that to happen. Frieza felt his body grow rigid as his brother's fingers left him then, in another second, returned again, prodding his tight entrance. It occurred to him then as he looked down and saw his brother's erection that he might not be able to do this after all. Fear filled him as he tried to get Cooler's attention. "Ah…Cooler, wait, we can't…I can't…" Cooler looked up at his younger brother and rolled his eyes at his sudden doubt. One of his purple hands reached out, seized Frieza's tail, and squeezed it while the other hand still stroked his brother's erection. "Ah—ugh…don't quit…" he whipped his tail out of Cooler's hands and said longingly, "Please just fuck me! I've had enough!"

"That's better little brother." He cooed. Spreading his little brother's legs Cooler positioned his engorged flesh against Frieza's entrance and thrusted into him. He felt Frieza's legs wrap tightly around him as his body shook. "Calm down I won't move yet." Time passed before Cooler moved, but he moved at a slow leaned in close to Frieza's ear and whispered, "I'm all the way in Frieza…now how does it feel for your big brother to fill you?" He smirked as Frieza moaned and shivered. "Damn….you're so fucking tight little brother….So fucking….tight and warm." A moan shot out of Cooler's mouth from just being inside of Frieza. He wanted so move and pound into Frieza mercilessly, but he knew he had to go slow for now. Trying to keep himself from slamming into his little brother he coiled his tail around Friezas'; giving Frieza a sinister smile.

"Do it," Frieza said with a little whimper, "harder." He braced himself as Cooler began slowly thrusting into him. It started out as something gradual and easy, but the more Frieza moaned and begged and cried, the harder it became. "Oh, Cooler…_yes! _Harder!" he relished the feeling of Cooler pounding into him. He could only imagine how tight he felt around his brother—he nearly wanted to sob as Cooler thrust his length into him more and more. How had he ever imagined that he could do this? Cooler was so big, and he could barley handle him. "Uh-uh-oh…_Cooler!" _He shouted out his brother's name over and over, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that this was finally happening at last. Cooler's pace increased even more, but still Frieza wanted it harder. He would push his brother to his limits. He himself knew what he wanted; he began stroking and squeezing his own tail. Just as he began doing this, he felt Cooler's hand stroking his hardened length. "Yes, oh damn…" he moaned, encouraging him to continue. "Don't stop…"

Cooler smirked as he pounded into his brother. He grasped Frieza's aching erection and pumped it in rhythm with his thrusts. "Are you going to come for me brother dear?" Cooler smirked at his little brother's blush and then concentrated on Frieza's tight heat. "Ah damn, am I too big for you Frieza?" He asked teasingly. Cooler felt himself shivering from the pleasure and moans Frieza made.

Frieza was determined not to let his brother get what he wanted so desperately. He bit his lower lip in an effort to not speak or let out any more pleased moans, but Cooler only made it harder for him. He felt his eyes filling with tears and finally he opened his mouth and let out a loud, "Yes, Cooler, _yes! _Yes, I'll come for you! Please…ah…" he let out a whimper and tried so hard to not show just how close he was to actually coming. Indeed, Cooler nearly was too big for his younger brother. What if Cooler came inside of him? He felt as though he wouldn't be able to handle it. Still, he wanted it more than anything. "Cooler—ah—are you going to come inside me?" He arched his back, urging his brother to go in deeper and harder. "I'll beg you for it." He said in a longing whisper.

Cooler smirked knowingly and pounded harder and faster into his needy little brother. " Ohhhh yes I'm damn well going to come into you little brother, but I won't come inside you that easily you must beg for it. He pumped his brother as fast as he could without hurting him too much. The elder wanted Frieza to come first, but he figured he would have to push the younger alien over the edge. With a smirk Cooler gripped the younger's tail and lifted it to his mouth. Cooler smirked wider as he inserted it into his mouth carefully; sucking with care.

"Oh—ah…" Frieza nearly sobbed. The pleasure was too much. He could handle it no longer, but he knew that he couldn't climax yet. He wanted to please Cooler as much as possible. He pressed his body even closer to his brother and began begging as much as he could, though he was still trying to contain himself. "Please, oh please, brother…do it, please." He stared up into his brother's fiery eyes. _Don't make me do this…I can't stand it…I'm going to die, you're going to kill me. _"Please," he pleaded, kissing his brother's smooth, purple skin, "I love you."

"Good little brother, ah! Good!" Something warm ran down Coolers hand, and as he looked down, there was white fluid covering his purple hand. Frieza also became very tight which made Cooler climax as well; spilling hid fluids inside of his little brother. "Damnit Frieza…" Cooler laid down next to Frieza and pulled him into his tired, purple arms. After catching his breath he whispered into Frieza's ears," I love…you too….Frieza…." His eyes closed as sleep enveloped his tired being.

Frieza found himself falling asleep with this head on his brother's chest. Cooler would come and stay at his planet for a while, and Frieza would help his brother build up an empire that would shame their father's. He smiled to himself, his face red, and fell asleep with dreams of him and his brother dominating everyone.

* * *

Credit for writing the Frieza parts goes to me, the Last Flowerchild. Cooler's parts were written by Nezune Otoki. Thank you for reading and remember that reviews are love.


End file.
